Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packages, to a vehicle, to a method of use, and to methods of manufacturing a package.
Description of the Related Art
A power module, for instance for automotive applications, provides a physical containment for power components, usually power semiconductor devices in form of electronic chips comprising one or more integrated circuit components. Examples of integrated circuit components of power modules are an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a diode.
There is still potentially room to improve reliability of a package while efficiently removing heat.